


Loss

by phagt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phagt/pseuds/phagt
Summary: Easter Hawke is cursed, everyone she loves dies.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 2





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my notes for a while. idk how to finish it rn so I'm just gonna post it

everyone easter loves dies, it’s almost like she's cursed. 

it took her father first, she was 16, her siblings 10, and he fell ill. seeing the man that had trained her and Bethany now so powerless, the man that taught all of them how to tend the farm so weak... it made her heart ache. 

that’s what this curse did. it took away those she loved in a way so painful it caused her physical pain.   
—  
bethany was next, she was only 18, body beaten and broken by an ogre her siblings hadn’t killed soon enough. dying to protect their mother. easter blames herself, how could she not? she’d taken over their fathers role to teach her magic after he passed away, and she’d failed her. 

she was just glad their father had company now. Bethany had always been his favourite.   
—  
Carver was third, almost two years after they made it to Kirkwall safely she loses him. Bartrand locks them in the deep roads, her, Varric, Carver and Aveline. it takes them a week, and Carver gets sick, pale and weak, they can see his veins, his coughs rattle in his chest. he asks her to kill him, there’s no cure, all of them know that. the push of a dagger through his chest, the wet cough as he chokes on blood, the sounds make her nauseous. and as she lays the body of her little brother on the ground, she curls over him, sobbing. 

why hadn’t she just listened to her mother? she should have left carver behind, kept him safe. she’s just killed her brother, and she’s now an only child.   
—  
Fourth was Leandra, gone with a gift of white lilies Easter was to busy to pay attention to. she feels like a madwoman, running through Kirkwall following her mother’s trail, almost wishing she hadn’t when she does find her. Quentin is quickly dealt with, and her friends stand back as Easter says a final goodbye to her mother, holding onto her body long after she’s gone. 

she barely remembers the trip home, it’s a blur through the under city up to Hightown. she vaguely remembers asking Orana to draw her a bath, not answering any of the questions her servants had about her mother. 

she contemplated drowning herself, how hard would it be? but....she couldn’t do that to everyone. she stayed in the bath til the water was cold before putting on her robe without bothering to towel off. she takes a bottle off her desk and takes a long drink before sitting down heavily on her bed. 

Easter heard the door open, but doesn’t look up, not until he speaks. 

“i don’t know what to say, but i am here” 

she sighs heavily at that, bringing the bottle to her lips and taking another swig, thoughts running through her mind. after she swallows, she laughs bitterly. 

“you know Fenris, you were right. What does magic touch that it doesn’t spoil?” she asks. “everything. it spoils everything. everything i touch...” she sighs 

“Hawke-“ 

“just...just go. i’d rather be alone” she says, not giving him a chance to finish. she didn’t want him to see her like this. 

“very well” he responded, quietly leaving the room. he waited outside for a few moments before he heard her scream, the sound of glass breaking and he heard her collapse to the ground, sobbing. he stopped himself from going back to her, and quietly left.   
—  
Fenris is all she has now. before the fight with Merideth, he’d told her he couldn’t bear the thought of living without her, and she felt the same about him. she made sure he knew that, every day, as often as she could, she made sure he knew that. 

they’d left kirkwall together, stayed on the road ever since, helping people impacted by the newly ignited war, wiping out slaver caravans that had come south. it was nice, it felt like the closest thing she'd had to normal for a long while. 

and then the letter came, Varrix had been keeping her updated with the progress of the inquisition, she'd hoped that the red lyrium they kept running across was a coincidence... along with the missing wardens. but the letter in front of her shattered that hope. 

"Hawke, 

havens gone. heading to a place called skyhold. 

meet us there. corypheus is alive 

I'm not lying I promise 

Varric."


End file.
